ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Clear Card Arc Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 1. Synopsis The beginning of Chapter Three gives readers a bit more insight on what the creature from the end of Chapter Two looks like. It appears as a very large dragon over the town of Tomoeda, with a large horn protruding from its head. Standing atop the horn is the hooded figure, who appears to try and take the new key from Sakura. Sakura wakes to Kero, realising it was another dream, and opens her hand to find the new key. Kero is shocked, and Sakura is confused as to why it has appeared in real life. At breakfast, Sakura seems distracted and Fujitaka worries she may be feeling unwell. When she leaves for school, he glances around hoping to see Nadeshiko, and states that he hasn't seen her in a while. He ponders over whether or not that is a good sign or a bad sign. On her way to school, Sakura states that she still hasn't heard from Eriol, and asks Kero if he sensed anything the night before. He tells her no, and the only reason he knew something had happened was because she cried out in her sleep. Sakura is surprised when a tree suddenly falls down in front of her, and dodges wind attacks that are aimed for her. Neither Sakura or Kero sense the presence of magic, but both realise it is not ordinary wind. Sakura appears powerless without her cards, and when she's nearly hit by the wind attack, the new key from her dreams protects her. She releases the key, and instead of her old magic circle, a new one appears beneath her feet. It is less detailed in comparison, with less characters. The stars are much more defined, with a sun symbol and a moon symbol on either side. The key turns into a new wand with a six pointed star in the centre, with five pointed stars at the tip of each point. An eight pointed star surrounds this, and two wings protrude from the base. Sakura quickly realises her old incantations won't work, and creates a new spell. As she captures the new card, it crystallises and then breaks, revealing the new cards design and name, Gale. At school, Sakura shows Syaoran and Tomoyo the new card, which looks to be transparent. On one side is the design of the new magic circle, while on the other has the design of Gale. Sakura states that depending on which side you look it, the parts that are clear change. Tomoyo is devastated she couldn't film the capture of the new card, stating that she even made a new outfit. Sakura asks Syaoran's opinion about the new card, but he tells her that all he's sensing is her power. After the girls leave, Syaoran calls Eriol and informs him that Sakura has obtained a new card. He then states that he knows what he needs to do. Characters People= Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Fujitaka Clear Manga Thumb.png|Fujitaka Kinomoto|link=Fujitaka Kinomoto Touya Clear Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto Nadeshiko Clear Manga Thumb.png|Nadeshiko Kinomoto|link=Nadeshiko Kinomoto Syaoran Clear Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li Tomoyo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Eriol Clear Manga Thumb.png|Eriol Hiiragizawa|link=Eriol Hiiragizawa |-|Guardians= Kero Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Featured Cards Clear Cards= ClearGale.jpg|Gale (Debut) |-|Cards Used= *N/A |-|Cards Sealed= ClearGale.jpg|Gale Navigation